There won't BE any off the job, Jethro
by OMDP92
Summary: Gibbs got his hopes up, only for them to be crushed all over again. There's more than just regrets stopping Jenny from getting back together with Gibbs. JONY.
1. Chapter 1

Tony yawned and banged his forehead on his desk. It had been a horrifically long day. He glanced up and regretted it. Kate's empty desk just stood there. Never would he see her sat there again. Right now, he needed his wife more than ever. She had been working special ops in Europe for a year now, and he missed her beyond belief. He stared blankly around the bullpen. It was empty, save himself. He had returned from getting coffee to find Gibbs had disappeared, apparently with the new director, whoever he was, and McGee was down in the lab with Abby. He rubbed at his eyes. He was shattered.

_God, I miss you, baby._

A phone call a night wasn't enough. No man deserved to be away from the woman he loved for such a long period of time.

The elevator dinged, and Tony glanced up to see Gibbs return from ……… well, wherever it was he had gone. Except he wasn't alone. There was a woman at his side.

A very familiar woman.

_Jenny._

Gibbs' attention drifted from his old partner at his side to his senior field agent. DiNozzo sat stock-still, gazing at Jen, heat and desire blazing in his eyes.

_Oh, no you don't!_

It was bad enough knowing Jenny had only professional intentions concerning him, no way was she gonna have less than professional ones with _DiNozzo_. He couldn't believe Jen had gotten married in her absence. He glanced sideways at her, expecting some harsh comment in a condescending tone directed at DiNozzo. She was no longer at his side. He glanced back. She stood by the elevator, eyes fixed on Tony, a light in her eyes and the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile.

Seconds later, they both moved at the same time. DiNozzo launched himself over his desk, narrowly missing his computer, hit the ground running and pelted forward. Jenny too closed the distance between them.

They collided right next to Gibbs.

In an _embrace._

The most passionate kiss he had ever witnessed.

Minutes, or what seemed like hours later, they broke apart, smiling at each other.

"God, Jen. Baby, I've missed you so much," Tony said, thickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) Sorry if I wasn't clear before, this story is set in Kill Ari, but it's AU. Tony isn't in love with Kate, she's just died and he's very upset. He's married to Jenny, who has just come back from working Special Ops in Europe to be the new Director. This chapter deals with Gibbs' reaction.**

Jenny smiled and kissed Tony again before turning to look at Gibbs. He was staring at them with an expression of utter shock on his face.

"Gibbs, this is my wife, Jen. She's been working Special Ops in Europe for a year."

Gibbs stared blankly at him. Just then, Ducky entered the squad room. His face split into a grin when he saw Jen.

"Jennifer! What a pleasure it is to see you, my dear!"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "You know Jenny, Duck?"

"Do I know Jennifer? She was only the best agent, Jethro ever had! Especially undercover," he said and winked. Tony picked up on the undercurrent and turned to his wife.

"You and….GIBBS?!"

A blush rose up Jenny's cheeks.

"Yes, he was my partner in Paris six years ago. I never loved him, Tony. That's why I left him."

Tony groaned, "You do realize, when he comes out of this…trance, he's going to KILL me?"

Jenny scoffed, "He's not gonna kill you Tony, but it's probably best you disappear for a while."

Tony nodded and headed to the elevator to Abby's lab.

Jenny stared at Gibbs. She walked around him. Still he stared at spot where she and Tony had kissed. She sighed. She had reached her last resort. She smacked him hard upside the head. He jolted and looked at her in shock.

"SHEPARD!" he screamed.

"Jethro?" she asked.

"DiNozzo," he muttered, incoherently.

"Pardon?" Jenny asked.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled, his expression now clear and angry, "DINOZZO! I'M GOING TO KILL 'IM!"

"AGENT GIBBS!" Jenny admonished.

"Madame Direc-_tor_," he tossed back, sardonically, "I'm going for coffee."

He then turned on his heel and strode back to elevator. Tony was in it, coming back up from the lab. Gibbs ignored him. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Then Gibbs blocked him, preventing him from exiting the elevator. The look in his eyes scared Tony. Gibbs grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall of the elevator.

"JETHRO! PUT-HIM-DOWN!" Jenny yelled from the door to the lift. Gibbs punched Tony hard in the stomach. Tony, winded and choking, brought his knee up and caught Gibbs hard between the legs. Gibbs buckled and released his grip on him. Tony then punched Gibbs hard on the jaw, flooring him. He set him a look of anger before storming out of the elevator, Jenny hot on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I can't even remember when I actually wrote this, but, yes, I'm updating :L**

**This is the last chapter, so I don't know why I left it so long.**

**X**

Jenny caught up with Tony outside the men's restrooms.

"Tony, stop. He has every right to be angry at us, ok? I _left him_ in Paris, and he hasn't seen me since, babe. All these feelings came back to him, and then he finds out I'm married, and that you're my husband?! We gotta cut him some slack, and give him the chance to adjust, alright?"

Tony nodded, but he still looked furious.

"I missed you, Mr DiNozzo," she said, and ran her fingers down his cheek.

His expression softened, and he pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you too, Mrs DiNozzo," he said, and crushed his lips against hers. He pulled back a minute later, "Now, can we go up to your office and be naughty on your couch?"

She chuckled, "Sure, hot-stuff, lead the way,"

00000

Gibbs was absent from the bull-pen as they headed up the stairs towards her office. Jenny's new assistant hadn't arrived yet, and as soon as they entered her outer office, Tony scooped Jenny up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, sealing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Tony backed Jenny into the door and shoved it open, carrying her into the room, lips still locked.

A throat was cleared. Loudly.

Jenny screamed and Tony nearly dropped her. He set her on the floor and they both turned to face the person in her office.

_Gibbs._

"Jethro?!" Jenny cried, in shock.

"_Jethro_?" Tony asked, his eyebrows raised.

"We _were_ lovers, DiNozzo, and it is my name," Gibbs said, wryly.

"Yeah, Gibbs, you _were_ lovers. Now, Jen's my wife, so you have no grounds to be angry with us,"

Gibbs just glared back, "I can be angry with anyone I want, DiNozzo. Why did I not know about this?"

"Oh, come _on_, Gibbs! You don't have to know every detail of our lives! I didn't talk about Jen, 'cos it made me miss her even more, it's listed in my file that I'm married to Jennifer DiNozzo,"

"Yeah, well, I met ya before I read ya file, didn't I? Never read it,"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Jethro, but, what you and I had? We left it in Paris, and it stays there,"

"_Fine_, Jen. Where did you meet DiNozzo, anyway?"

"Urm, Paris,"

"_What?_"

"I didn't leave you because of him, Jethro. I didn't leave Paris for eight weeks after I left you at the airport. I met Tony, and we began to see each other. Then we both returned to the states, him to Baltimore, and myself to NCIS HQ, by which point you were in Russia and married. We married six months later, and I left for Spain two days before you returned from Russia. Every few months I would return to DC for a week, and then I'd be off globetrotting again. I got bored waiting for a promotion, and when I went and asked for a DC field agent position, Morrow asked me to take his place. That was last week, and here I am,"

"This is going to take a while to adjust too," Gibbs murmured.

"We know, Jethro, we didn't expect instant results, it won't be easy,"

"Ok, uh fine. See you later," he muttered, and strode out of the office. Jenny sighed and turned to Tony, who pulled her back in his embrace, "Well, it went better than we expected it to, baby,"

"I know," she murmured into his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Tony said into her hair, and then tipped her chin and crushed his lips against hers.

The door banged open.

"FOR GODS SAKE! I LEAVE YOU FOR TWO MINUTES! Come ON, DiNozzo, we've got a murderer to track down, in case you've forgotten,"

"I didn't forget, Gibbs, but I haven't seen Jen in a year, cut me some slack,"

"NO, DiNozzo, we're going to catch that bastard, and we're going to do it NOW!"

"On your six, boss!"


End file.
